1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system and an image processing method, and in particular, to an apparatus, a system and a method for executing image processing based on job data stored in a portable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a multifunctional peripheral (hereinafter referred to as MFP) is widely used as an image processing apparatus at home or in an office. The MFP performs a plurality of functions provided for a conventional copying machine, a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, etc.
The MFP is connected to an electronic processor, that is, an electronic computer, typically a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC), a scanner and the like via a network. Among these functions, the print function is implemented by receiving printing control information and image data (including character data) from the electronic computer, the scanner or the like by executing printing. Data can be transmitted via a data communication medium which physically constitutes the network including a public communication line and a dedicated communication line. In addition, data may be transmitted by using a portable storage medium (a flexible disk, a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a card type memory device or the like).
Regarding the scan function of the MFP, image data is created by an imaging unit and an input image processor, and its file format is converted to a predetermined file format such as bitmap, JPEG, GIF, TIFF, PDF or the like. A file of the image data is stored in the MFP and is also transmitted via the above mentioned data communication medium. An operator can input information for controlling the scan function through an operating unit of the MFP. Alternatively, by using the electronic computer connected to the MFP via the above mentioned communication medium, an operator can also send a scan instruction to the MFP.
Regarding the facsimile function, the image data created by the imaging unit and the input image processor of the MFP, or the data transmitted from the electronic computer or the like via the data communication medium can be transmitted to an apparatus having a facsimile function via a public communication line including a telephone infrastructure. The operator can input information for controlling the facsimile function through the operation unit of the MFP. Alternatively, by using the electronic computer connected to the MFP via the data communication medium, the operator can also send a facsimile instruction to the MFP.
As just described, the MFP is a very useful apparatus because of its versatile functionality. Since its data processing is digitalized, it has high affinity with the electronic computer and the like. Therefore, the MFPs have been increasingly dominating in place of the conventional copying machines, scanners, printers, facsimile machines and the like.
However, the MFP has also disadvantages. Since an MFP has an ability to perform many functions by itself, sometimes jobs from operators are congested in the MFP. Although, in general, the jobs are sequentially executed in order of receipt or according to a predetermined priority, if a malfunction occurs during the execution of one of these jobs, the operation of the MFP is stopped with some remaining jobs unexecuted. If any measures such as dissolution of the error or cancellation of the job having caused the error are not adopted, the operation of the MFP is not restored. So processes for the remaining jobs are delayed. In addition, even if the MFP is restored, the operator has to instruct the same or another MFP to execute the cancelled job all over again since the cancelled job data is lost. Here, the job data includes data for selecting one function of the MFP, control information such as data of a parameter group such as image size, colored or monochromatic, print paper size and the like which the operator can select while he or she instructs the execution of the function, and image data to be processed.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-166898 discloses means for avoiding a deadlock of an image processing apparatus such as an MFP due to one job. According to this Laid-open Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-166898, image data which cannot be printed by the apparatus is stored in an external memory device, accidental occupation of the MFP or the like by one operator (operation halt of the MFP or the like because of an error and the like) can be avoided.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-047700 discloses means for minimizing evaporation (loss) of job data when an error occurs in an MFP or the like by storing in a portable storage medium the data of unprocessed jobs, and a job under processing which the MFP or the like have received and temporally stored.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications Nos. 2003-127508, 2004-056200, 2004-072762, and 2004-015818 and International Publication WO01/097004 disclose means for performing image processing by an operator through previously storing the job data to be executed by an MFP or the like in a portable storage medium and through transmitting the job data stored in the portable storage medium to the MFP or the like. Since the job data is stored in the portable storage medium, the evaporation (loss) or deletion of unprocessed job data when an error occurs or the like can be avoided in general.
The Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-127508 especially discloses means for executing a print job stored in a portable storage medium by an MFP or the like. Here, off-line printing is implemented by providing means for storing the print job in the portable storage medium and for transmitting the job data to the MFP or the like.
In addition, the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-056200 discloses means for printing image data stored in a portable storage medium by an MFP or the like directly. By sorting out the image data to be printed from the image data stored in the portable storage medium, a wasteful output is avoided.
Furthermore, the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-072762 discloses means for executing a scan by an MFP or the like according to a scan job stored previously in a portable storage medium and for storing the image data created by this scan operation in the portable storage medium. Similar to the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-127508, off-line printing is implemented by providing means for storing the print job in the portable storage medium and for transmitting the job data to the MFP or the like.
Furthermore, the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-015818 discloses means for generating control data for outputting image data by executing a print job stored in a portable storage medium and for executing the job by a digital plain paper copying machine. Similar to the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications Nos. 2003-127508 and 2004-072762, off-line print is implemented by providing means for storing the print job in the portable storage medium and for transmitting the job data to the MFP or the like.
In addition, the International Publication WO01/097004 discloses means for executing a print job by the MFP or the like, its print job data being stored in a portable storage medium. When the printing is performed based on the print job data, the job data instructing the MFP or the like to perform color printing, in the case where the MFP or the like cannot output a color print the means disclosed therein suitably converts the job data for a monochromatic printing and executes the converted job data.
Although various kinds of proposals regarding storing jobs in a portable storage medium and executing the jobs have been made, they are not user-friendly. For example, the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-047700 proposes to store a job in a portable storage medium when the job is interrupted due to an error, so the job interrupted by the error is stored in every each error. When multiple errors occur in the same job, the job is stored more than once, so that storage capacity of the portable storage medium will be readily running out. In addition, although it is described to display a list to select a job or jobs to be executed when the job or jobs are stored in the portable storage medium, it is difficult for a user to finish the job or jobs without changing its setting or their settings in some cases.